


[ART] Asset Brock Rumlow - The Crossbones Collection

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asset AU, Asset Brock Rumlow, Gen, MCU AU, james "bucky" barnes mentioned - Freeform, the Crossbones Collection, the Winter Soldier Program
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: Civil War taught us there are more than one Winter Soldier.In this AU Hydra has two preferred ways of dealing with people that have outlived their usefulness; enact their weak link protocols, or re-purpose them into the Winter Soldier program.Brock Rumlow has outlived his usefulness…Unfortunately his talents have been deemed valuable enough for him to be “spared” the weak link protocol and instead he's been made the newest recruit.





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s94.photobucket.com/user/BdrixHaettC/media/asset_rumlow_by_bdrixhaettc-dasp7ra.jpg.html)

  
[Asset!Rumlow](http://bdrixhaettc.deviantart.com/art/Asset-Rumlow-652867462) by [BdrixHaettC](http://bdrixhaettc.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


	2. Headcanon 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible Headcanon to the verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew that I wanted Brock Rumlow as a Hydra Asset to have a shaved head, primarily because it would just add to the crapfest considering how particular he'd been about his appearance when he still had a say in it.
> 
> But I’ve been thinking about it and it occurred to me that the act of shaving Brock’s head seems so petty of them. Brock Rumlow must really have pissed them off. What could he have done to warrant that, on top of robbing him of his agency and turn him into another Asset?
> 
> Here is what I came up with:

The Winter Soldier, aka Bucky Barnes, escapes from Hydra sometime in the 70′s and lives in New York for a couple years before Hydra catches up to him. 

In this AU Brock Rumlow has managed to distinguish himself enough from his fellow Hydra recruits that he’s been given the opportunity to work with the Fist of Hydra, an Asset he believes came from the Russians' and, more importantly, is a willing soldier. 

That notion gets completely destroyed the day Brock sees the Soldiers face for the first time because he recognises him. Brock is a New Yorker, through and through. Captain America and the Howling Commando’s have been a staple of any New Yorkers childhood games since WWII. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are living legends for a reason, particularly to an immigrant kid from New York. If there is anything that can be said about the two it's that their mortal enemies were Hydra. 

Brock might have bought into their updated propaganda that the system is broken and that Hydra are the people with the will and plan to affect some real change, but Hydra lose the moral high ground if they use monstrous way to get there.

Recognising his childhood hero puts Brock in a moral quandary. But it is not until he is brought fully into the fold of the Winter Soldier’s upkeep and he gets to see how Hydra managed to get one of the most famous of the Howling Commandos to work for them that he reaches a breaking point. If Bucky Barnes had been recruited, that would have been one thing, but it's blatantly obvious it was not and still is not by choice.

So what to do? When the Soldier start showing signs of ‘malfunctioning’, moments he is supposed to report, he instead encourages the glitches and plays interference so that no one notices, not until he manages to facilitate the Soldier’s escape. Basically he keeps quiet and waits until there is enough behind the eyes that telling him the answers he seeks are in New York lits a fire in the Asset. It doesn’t take long before the Soldier goes AWOL.

Unfortunately Hydra ain’t stupid and it’s pretty clear after the fact what happened. Brock burns any possibility to salvage the situation on his own behalf when he claims he has no idea where he went and refuses to take part in the manhunt.

Hydra gets pissed, Brock doesn’t break, and when months pass and they don’t make any headway into tracking the missing Asset down, they decide they still need one and what better option then the traitor that cost them the Fist of Hydra in the first place.

Two years later, when the original Winter Soldier is brought back into the fold, thoroughly wiped, he gets a new partner. 

They work together on and off for years and it is the only partnership that really works. When the Winter Soldier program is expanded in the 90′s and they try to replicate that partnership it is an epic failure. Neither the original Winter Soldier or Crossbones work well with the others.

It is not until Project Insight so thoroughly fails that Bucky Barnes remembers why.

In the aftermath of Washington DC Steve Rogers may hunt for his friend, but Bucky Barnes hunts for his partner...

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Link to the deviant art page is also included.
> 
> Additional Headcanon has been added in Chapter 2.


End file.
